Killer Secrets
by bookcrazed908
Summary: All shadowhunters have secrets. Because of it, people die, people kill. Clary enters it and nearly dies, but because of that near death experience, Clary meets Jace and has her heart torn in two. Chosing one would mean losing the other. Can she win? Read more to find out! All in Clary and Jace POV!
1. Chapter 1

City of Bones

Chapter1

Clary POV

"Simon, seriously, how long does it take you to change?" I said, waiting impatiently for him to get out of the bathroom. "Mom gave me until midnight for curfew and it's already 8." All I got was a muffled 'yes' from behind the door. "God, what are you doing in there?" Nothing. My eyes narrowed, "Fine! Be like that, I'll just go with Ben. Bye." The door opened with a worried looking Simon in its doorway. "No! You can't just leave without me, I am your friend not Ben." He scowled. "Well at least you got out of the bathroom," I smirked, "What _did_ you do in there anyways?" He smiled, "Nothing, Fray. Let's get going."

"Sure now you want to leave. Pathetic." I mumbled, under my breath. "What was that, Fray?" he asked from in front of me, "Did you say something?" I plastered on a smile, "Nothing, let's get going." Using the phrase he used before. He walked ahead of me, paces long and fast. When he looked behind his shoulder, he saw me running to keep up. "Sorry, I couldn't help it, you're too slow." Like I didn't know that already.

We finally reached the club, where there already was a huge line up. Since the club is all ages and is Sunday, more people came. We got into line and waited, until we were the fifth group from the door. Looking away from Simon, a loud complaint caught my attention. "Oh come on!" Up ahead, talking with the bouncer was a guy with blue hair, holding a long silver stick. No, a stake. The bouncer crossed his arms and shook his head. His job was to let anyone in but keep out the ones who looked like they were going to cause trouble; this one did. The guy pointed at the stake, "It's not even real. Here, I'll show you." He squatted down until ground level and started hitting the ground, point first.

The stake was bending from the middle, assuring the bouncer that it was fake. "Ya see, it's not real is it. It's just part of my costume." The bouncer eyed him some more but moved aside to let him in. The guy smiled huge and walked right in. "Wow. That guy sure had some nerves. And anyways who carries at rubber stake?" Simon said, but my glance was still inside the club. Simon nudged me, "Clary, hey, you listening to me?" I blinked twice and stared at him. "What? You said something?" Simon narrowed his eyes and looked pissed, "You think he's cute didn't you?" I looked away, blushing. Was i that obvious? God.

Something blurred from the corner of my eyes. I turned my head, but only to see gold flick on and off in my vision. Gold. I felt something stir from inside me. What was it? _Who _ was it? I looked around once more. "C'mon Fray, we can go in now." I plastered on a smile and went in. I felt like something big was going to happen, but I just didn't know what it was. Just one thing I knew, my mind whispering from the back of my head.

_DANGEROUS_

Chapter 2

Clary POV


	2. Chapter 2

City of Bones

Chapter1

Clary POV

"Simon, seriously, how long does it take you to change?" I said, waiting impatiently for him to get out of the bathroom. "Mom gave me until midnight for curfew and it's already 8." All I got was a muffled 'yes' from behind the door. "God, what are you doing in there?" Nothing. My eyes narrowed, "Fine! Be like that, I'll just go with Ben. Bye." The door opened with a worried looking Simon in its doorway. "No! You can't just leave without me, I am your friend not Ben." He scowled. "Well at least you got out of the bathroom," I smirked, "What _did_ you do in there anyways?" He smiled, "Nothing, Fray. Let's get going."

"Sure now you want to leave. Pathetic." I mumbled, under my breath. "What was that, Fray?" he asked from in front of me, "Did you say something?" I plastered on a smile, "Nothing, let's get going." Using the phrase he used before. He walked ahead of me, paces long and fast. When he looked behind his shoulder, he saw me running to keep up. "Sorry, I couldn't help it, you're too slow." Like I didn't know that already.

We finally reached the club, where there already was a huge line up. Since the club is all ages and is Sunday, more people came. We got into line and waited, until we were the fifth group from the door. Looking away from Simon, a loud complaint caught my attention. "Oh come on!" Up ahead, talking with the bouncer was a guy with blue hair, holding a long silver stick. No, a stake. The bouncer crossed his arms and shook his head. His job was to let anyone in but keep out the ones who looked like they were going to cause trouble; this one did. The guy pointed at the stake, "It's not even real. Here, I'll show you." He squatted down until ground level and started hitting the ground, point first.

The stake was bending from the middle, assuring the bouncer that it was fake. "Ya see, it's not real is it. It's just part of my costume." The bouncer eyed him some more but moved aside to let him in. The guy smiled huge and walked right in. "Wow. That guy sure had some nerves. And anyways who carries at rubber stake?" Simon said, but my glance was still inside the club. Simon nudged me, "Clary, hey, you listening to me?" I blinked twice and stared at him. "What? You said something?" Simon narrowed his eyes and looked pissed, "You think he's cute didn't you?" I looked away, blushing. Was i that obvious? God.

Something blurred from the corner of my eyes. I turned my head, but only to see gold flick on and off in my vision. Gold. I felt something stir from inside me. What was it? _Who _ was it? I looked around once more. "C'mon Fray, we can go in now." I plastered on a smile and went in. I felt like something big was going to happen, but I just didn't know what it was. Just one thing I knew, my mind whispering from the back of my head.

_DANGEROUS_

Chapter 2

Clary POV


End file.
